Undercover Summer
by Reader.Writer.TVLover
Summary: FBI Agent Sookie Stackhouse has never cared for Eric Northman. So when her boss announces they'll be going undercover as a married couple who enjoys swinging, it throws her into a bit of a tailspin. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Just a little prologue to get us started. Actual chapters will be longer. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Secret Service Agent Sookie Stackhouse locked her computer, and then headed for her Unit Chief's office. His highness had requested to see her at 10 a.m. sharp, and you never wanted to be late when meeting with the boss. Especially _this _boss. He wasn't particularly known for his benevolence.

She smoothed her pantsuit as she knocked on the door. After a harsh 'come in,' Sookie turned the door knob and stepped inside.

"Agent Stackhouse," Martin Scott said as she closed the door behind her.

She gave him a nod. "Sir."

"Have a seat, please," he ordered.

Sookie took a step forward and then froze. Sitting in one of the two seats in front of the large oak desk was one of her fellow agents—Eric Northman. Her eyes narrowed for a second before she regained her composure. "I thought this was a private meeting," she said curtly.

"I don't remember saying anything of the sort," Scott said.

"I guess I just assumed," Sookie muttered as she walked to the chair and sat down. "Northman," she muttered in greeting, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Agent Stackhouse," he returned, his voice laced with humor.

"The reason I've brought the two of you in here today is because I have an assignment for you," he said.

"Which one of us?" Sookie asked.

"Both of you," Scott answered, obviously irritated with her question.

Sookie resolved right then to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the meeting.

"I need you to go undercover for me. As a married couple," he explained.

"As a _what_?" Sookie asked. So much for keeping her composure.

"He said 'a married couple,'" Eric answered from beside her.

"I know what he said!" Sookie practically spat, finally turning to look at him. After a quick glare, she turned back to her boss and took a deep breath. "Sir, don't you think it would be better to send Agent Godric in with him?"

"Agent Stackhouse," Scott began impatiently. "You don't even know what the case is yet, and while I hear gay couples are all the rage, I need a straight couple."

"But, sir—"

"If you can't handle going undercover, perhaps you could tell me now before we waste any more of your precious time," her boss said angrily.

"No, I can do this," Sookie insisted weakly.

Her boss nodded. "Glad to hear it," he responded.

"What does the case involve?" Eric asked in a serious tone.

She knew she should have been paying attention to what her boss had to say, but Sookie couldn't help her thoughts from turning to the past. She'd just graduated from the academy, and she and some friend had decided a celebration was in order.

They'd spent a better part of the evening barhopping, and when they'd finally made it to their final stop of the night for last call, she'd ended up in a back booth with a stranger making out…among other things. She'd gone farther with him than she had any man she'd actually known and dated before. When she'd shown up for work the next day, she'd been mortified to find out that the man from the back booth—Eric Northman—was a colleague. After a smug perusal from him, Sookie had decided she hated the man. It hadn't taken him long to figure that out, and until now they'd done a pretty good job of steering clear of each other.

Something her unit chief said hauled her from her thoughts and Sookie's eyes flew to his face. "I'm sorry, _what_ did you just say?" she asked in disbelief. "You want us to join a _swingers _club? And what, pray tell, do you want us to do as members of this club?" she demanded.

When her boss gave her a knowing look instead of answering, Sookie flew to her feet.

"You want us to _swing_?" she asked in disbelief. She almost reached over and smacked Eric when she heard him chuckle.

"No," her boss said adamantly. "I absolutely do _not _want you to swing."

"Oh," Sookie said with a relieved sigh as she sunk back down into her seat. "Thank_ God._"

"I only want you to pretend to."


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

Eric Northman stopped in the doorway of the room they'd decided was going to masquerade as Sookie's office and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. The sight of Agent Stackhouse's ass sticking out from underneath the desk was really something to behold. "Dammit," he heard her hiss. When her little ass started shaking back and forth, a slow grin spread across his face.

"Need some help?" he asked; he couldn't mask the amusement in his voice.

"No," she said irritably. "I do _not _need your help."

"OK," he said, his grin widening. It was a damn good thing she couldn't see him; she'd probably slug him. A good one, too.

"I don't hear any footsteps," she said with an edge to her voice.

"That's because my feet didn't move," he replied dryly.

He heard her sigh as she backed up on her hands and knees—one of his favorite positions incidentally—until she was no longer under the desk and placed her arms on top of the solid oak structure. She looked up at him with a bored expression on her face—his only consolation was that it looked forced.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

Now _there _was an interesting question. Ever since Sookie Stackhouse had straddled him in the dimly lit corner of that bar and kissed him senseless, he'd needed a _lot _of things. Most specifically, those damn legs of hers wrapped around his waist. Granted they weren't the longest legs he'd ever seen, but they were long enough so she could lock her ankles behind his back and hold him there while he burst inside of her. But he was pretty sure that wasn't what she meant.

"Just wanted to lend a helping hand if you needed one," he answered.

"Well, I don't _need_ your hands," she insisted stubbornly.

"OK," he said good-naturedly.

"Hey," Godric said as he slid past Eric further into the room. "Everything all set?"

Sookie sighed. "No," she told him; her tone was much more amiable than when she'd been speaking to Eric. "I can't get this damn computer to work. Can you help me?"

Eric rolled his eyes as his friend winked at her. "Of course I can," Godric answered smoothly. "What seems to be the problem?"

Though they'd been working together for years, Eric couldn't quite figure out what it was she hated about him. It wasn't like he'd _forced _himself on her in the bar. She'd tossed her own damn leg across his thighs and rocked her hips back and forth over his lap. If anyone should be mad, it should be him! He'd been pretty damn sure he wasn't going home alone that night…until Sookie's friend had shown up and hauled her off his lap. Apparently they'd been practicing the buddy system that night, leaving Eric with nothing but a raging hard on and a cold shower.

So, as far as he was concerned, _he _was the only one who had reason to be angry.

* * *

Even as a trained agent, Sookie Stackhouse was in a bit of a tailspin. She'd done everything in her power over the last few years to avoid Eric Northman. They'd been thrown together on occasion, but it was rare.

She'd been a fool when she'd thrown herself at him; thank _God _her friend had been there to extricate her from _that _situation. As awkward as it was now, Sookie couldn't even imagine how difficult it would have been if she'd cashed in her v-card and _then _had to work with him the next day. Having a friend like Tara really paid off sometimes.

Sookie let out a deep sigh as she sank down onto the couch and propped her bare feet up on the coffee table. Maine was in the middle of a heat wave, and though she'd fought tooth and nail for an air conditioner, it had yet to arrive. She pulled her tank top away from her sweaty skin and then let it go. It fell back into place with a snap and was sticking to her chest again in an instant.

"Good thing you insisted on that air conditioner," Eric said dryly as he walked into the room.

Sookie's hackles rose immediately, the way they always did when he entered a room. She wasn't sure why, but it had always been that way. The sudden urge to tug the fabric of the short shorts she was wearing further down her thighs was overwhelming, though they'd never felt skimpy before.

She didn't say anything as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, and after a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"You don't like me very much," he commented.

"Nope," she agreed. "And you've always been smart enough not to mention it," she shot back.

"Until now. What exactly did I do to you?" he pressed.

Sookie turned her head to look at him, the ever present glare in her eyes. "You didn't do anything to me, Northman. But I know your type. You think you can walk into a room and women are just gonna fall at your feet—"

"That's the way it's always been," he interrupted. "Now _you_ tell me—are you mad because it's true? Or are you mad because you were one of them?"

"I was _not—"_

Godric clapped his hands together a single time as he walked into the room. "Showtime, guys," he informed them. "A little bit of staking out showed us that the couple next door takes their dog for a walk every evening at six-thirty on the nose."

"And what are we going to do?" Sookie asked as she stood. "Lure it with treats?"

Godric grinned before positioning his fingers in his mouth and giving a shrill whistle. A few seconds later, a yellow lab bounded into the room.

"Where in the hell did he come from?" Eric asked as he, too, stood.

"She," Godric corrected. "And she belongs to the Unit Chief." He clapped Eric on the shoulder as he passed him the leash. "Take good care of her."

"What—"

"She's in heat," Godric explained. "The neighbor's dog isn't going to be able to stay away from the bitch."

Eric chuckled as he hooked the leash to the dog's collar. "What's her name?" he asked as he stroked her neck.

"For our purposes? Dom," Godric answered.

Sookie frowned. "You have _got _to be kidding me," she said wryly.

"We needed something that was going to break the ice with the swinging neighbors," Godric told her. "And we knew it wasn't going to be your winning personality."

Sookie stalked towards the door without a word, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Hey, wait for me," Eric called from behind her. "_Honey._"


End file.
